


MURDER! Or Not.

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crack, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, Meta, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary REALLY wanted a murder to happen at her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MURDER! Or Not.

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED NOVEMBER 18/14_**  
>  Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [MURDER! Or Not](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/102966734815/murder-or-not)  
> Further Discussion Here: [My Thoughts on Mary](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/98926275555/lou983-reblogged-your-post-and-added-im-all-for) | [John is a Prize](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/100334774750)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is a meta disguised as crack. I wasn't going to re-post it here because it's so silly, but it's recently gotten some attention on my Tumblr, so why not preserve it for prosperity. This is a gif-heavy post, so you may want to skip it if you're on mobile.

Okay, so Sherlock’s all like: “There’s going to be a murder!”

And “Danger Boner” Watson’s all like “YEAH! Let’s go stop that shit!” 

Then, here’s where it gets interesting, Mary’s all like “Murder??? Someone’s dying?" 

Then she’s all like “I ain’t missing this shit!” 

“I wanna see me a dead body **YEAH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!** ” 

Then Sherlock’s like, “OH NO YOU DON’T! **NO MURDERS TODAY!** ” 

Then Sherlock solved the murder. 

AND MARY FUCKING POUTS ABOUT IT. Like… She TOTALLY was hoping someone was gonna die. Look at this look she gives Sherlock here: 

Like what’s with that little over the shoulder look?? She’s totally pissed off about no murders today. 

Who’s the sociopath again? 

This is totally the reason why Mary shot Sherlock. He totally spoiled all her fun at the wedding she was probably finding way too dull.


End file.
